nighthaven
by spirittalon
Summary: windrunner and his 2 friends set out to deliver a message to the Raintribe.but when they arrive there,they make a shocking discovery,and find out that the most hated species has come back,ready to do bloody battle to get Exactly what the want:Nighthaven..


prologue

_blinded by pain and the peircing rain,he ran on through the forest,not knowing where to turn .everything was flashing to him,the_

_only noise was the pounding of his feet and the "Things' running right behind him._

_although he had wings,he hadn't enough energy left to even lift off the ground, so he kept running,and as he ran,he could hear them getting_

_closer and closer._

am i getting slower,or are they getting faster?_he couldn't even think straight._

i wonder if dapplepelt is ok,and the others._ his mind raced rapidly. _the trees are getting so thick I dont think i can run with my wings.

_his wide wings were to big for the little space he was ran through two twisted trees, and fell into the ground. He was trying to get up,but his hind foot was caught in a root._

_He lunged his head forward, ripped the root to pieces, then began his struggling quest to survive._

_They were right behind his ankles now, and he didn't know if he'll make it._

_But he had to. for dapplepelt._

_As the thought raced through his mind, he felt a new energy rush through him._

I am not afraid.

_he stabbed his front claws into the ground, turned around, and lunged at the.......orcs!!_

its only 2 of them_,he reassured himself, as he jumped towards the orcs. he went for the smaller one._

_he jumped on it,wrapping his wings around the head while ripping at its heart. Red flesh flew on the ground,and the ogre fell, not moving, not breathing._

now i have 1 less problem to get rid of_. He turned around and ran at the other orc. This one was Huge, but he can handle it._

_The ogre wacked him on the side, and he fall hard on the wet stone. He got up and jumped at the orc and kept on clawing at the orcs throat,until it stopped breathing. But as the orc fell, so did fell hard against the ground,and he stopped moving._

_they both lay there, 2 orc corpses and 1 wolf with wings._

**chapter one:**the vision

**The moon was bright,and windrunner and his two friends,eagleeye and foxtrot,were flying with fresh-killed elk in their mouths,1 each.**

**windrunner,eagleeye,and foxtrot flew down to a large mountain,with an opening at the three of them flew inside and folded their wings to their dragged their prey over to a large hole in the wall, and shoved their prey in it.**

**they then turned and walked through a long lightly dimmed the end was a huge metal and wooden door,with silver locks and a gold crest on it.**

**windrunner trotted over to a small circle in the wall beside the door,flipped a peice of metal,and said:"glakin,keemish,gap-ku long",witch means"earth,rain,mighty-ash" in glukin language.**

**the locks on the door came down with a loud CLANG,turning sideways,then up,and against the the first locks was a big wooden board,with star-silver for locks were made so that the golden crest would show through both of the locks was a very small door with the golden door split apart for the woulgens to enter,and then closed faster then it opened a snake-length behind their ankles.**

**on the inside,there were dips in the wall with two-glowing the back behind the doors,there were two heavy armed woulgens. **

**the hallway seemed to go on forever,until there was a peice of lichen hanging over an entrance to another woulgens pushed themselves through the lichen and ended up in a magnificentaly designed was a well-carved and smoothed tree in the center of the room,and a silk cloth laid out on top of the light,unstead of holes in the wall,there were lanterns hanging down from the ceiling,casting long shadows and turning the room to a warm glow of red.**

**at the far side of the room, there was a small red bed,with silk pillows,and a beautiful crystal ornament hanging above the table.**

**and sitting behind the table,was the leader of the tribe: DeepTear.**

**"windrunner,come forward,"she spoke.**

**windrunner took a step towards the table until he was right in front of deeptear.**

**"you are probably wondering why i have called you here."she said softly.**

**windrunner straightened up."yes,I am. what would be so important that you call us in, instead of you're deputies?."**

**"windrunner,i need you and your 2 friends to go to the , you will pass a message to them."she replied.**

**windrunner lost focus in his leader, and his eyes locked on a small scroll,tied safely in a golden case.**

**"is that the letter?"he said, pointing to the case with the tip of his wing.**

**"yes it is."**

**"well,when do we leave?"**

**"after first want to arrive there before morning."**

**windrunner took one last glance at the golden case,before he and his friends were dismissed. **

**foxtrot came up beside windrunner, and on his other side eagleeye came up.**

**"i heard the leader of the raintribe went missing a few days ago."Foxtrot whispered.**

**although foxtrot was the youngest out of the three, he was the most bravest and dedicated woulgen windrunner had ever met, and he had unusually long legs.a few months ago, there was a great battle with the orcs and ogres,and foxtrot got terribly tail tip was split in two,but it did not go very far down.**

**"well, there wont be any will just be going there,dropping the letter off, and coming right ,if they fight you,you'll probably break by a flick."eagleeye mocked him.**

**foxtrot looked up,and he started arguing with both fell behind windrunner,arguing about size.**

**but while they were arguing, Windrunner was seeing something.**

**he saw red.**blood**red.**

**then he saw a clearing, with huge creatures that had were just like the woulgens, but they were all scaly,and there were tons of them.**

**then there was one of those things, and it was about to talk,when windrunner felt a huge shove,and snapped out of the vision.**

**he turned around and saw eagleeye and foxtrot tussling on the floor,their wings squashed in the small space.**

**"guys, snap out of it! if the guards see you guys wrestling, you'll be out cleaning the wastes' trust me, it stinks!!"**

**they both stopped and stared at windrunner, trying hard not to picture what they will have to do.**

**they came up and went beside kept walking till they were at the locked door, and turned sideways into the living corridors.**

**there were a bunch of caves with sleeping woulgens was at the back, across from a lovely pair of she-woulgens.**

**the three of them shared the same cave,with 3 good sleeping was at the top,inside an open ledge.**

**foxtrots was on the far right corner,and eagleeyes was in the far left the middle of their cave was a soft bear fur carpet.**

**when they entered,windrunner flew up on to his ,it was the corner,was a big rock bowl,with bear fur at the bottom,then rabbits ear moss,and some downy feathers from prey and a soft sheep the middle was a big oak desk,with some paper on one side and a pen.**

**the pen was different from an owl pen,and instead of a straight stick,i was a silver talon that you put over your claws,and it has ink in the walked over to his bed, and buried himself under the sheep skin and moss,folding his wings over himself so that the only thing was showing was his nose.**

**with one last glance he looked outside,at the bright sun,just rising.**

_good night,_**he whispered.**

**That night,as the sun was rising,windrunner was was dreaming about the creatures with wings was a cave,near a river,and under a waterfall,beside**

**a forest of tall,close together trees that looked like they were weeping.**

**Then one of the winged creatures came out from the cave,big tears running down the sides of her looked like she was asking for turned and flew towards windrunner.**

**her claws outstretched,**

**and teeth**

**bared....**

**Windrunner woke up.**

**he shook his fur,and stretched his wings.**

**he looked at the stone floor, and saw that all his bedding was tossed out of the bowl,scattered all over the bear fur rug.**

**a pool of eerie moonlight washed over him as he picked his way through the scattered bedding and poked his head through the ledge opening.**

_So tonight,we deliver the message,_**he felt a rush of excitement flow through his body,and his pelt quivered at the thought.**

**he turned his wings so that they were in a point position,and jumped off the ledge and landed at the bottom with a soft thud.**

**he turned and looked into the nests of eagleeye and foxtrot,but they were already up and gone.**

_those idiots,they left without me! _**he raced out of the cave,and ran into the bumped into 3 she woulgens, and half galloped half flew to deeptears's den.**

**when he arrived there,foxtrot and eagleeye were perched on a toadstool in front of both had a collar on.**

**"Ahhh,you've finally arrived,Windrunner.I have a special surprise for you."**

**and this indeed!**

**lying on Deeptears desk was a golden collar,with an emerald on the front**

**and a strewn in silver image of an ice dragon swirling around the only deputies and warriors ready to become spirit holders get a spirit to call upon when enduring a battle.**

**Windrunner stepped forward,and lowered his couldn't help but to stand a little puffed out his chest,and held his breath while Deeptear slipped the collar around his neck.**

**"Now,are you ready to go,Windrunner of......hmm,i think you may need to ask your spirit what its name is."she gave him a smirk,telling him to bond with his spirit.**

**"when you come back,i expect to know your spirits' go,and remember,that you stand for the Ashtribe."Deeptear handed foxtrot the letter,which he then put it into a small canister fastened around his 3 friends then turned around,and began their quest to deliver the message safely.**


End file.
